Helen Mcfield
by Fanny Warty
Summary: Helen Mcfield volta a Hogwarts depois de muitos anos. Revive os seus tempos de escola enquanto luta contra os seus sentimentos recalcados pelas circunstâncias de uma separação...
1. Chapter 1

**Helen Mcfield**

**Nota da autora****: A história é um pouco fora do contexto da trama em si, mas o desfecho do livro 6 influência esta história. Portanto, esta passa-se no sexto ano de Harry.**

**Capitulo I**

Helen apressou-se em acompanhar os passos firmes de Severus Snape até o Castelo. Ele veio receber-lhe nos portões da Escola. Era um de setembro e um novo ano em Hogwarts.

Quando entrou no salão não conseguiu controlar a sua boca que soltou um interjeição de surpresa. Tudo naquele salão parecia-lhe muito mais vivo do que se lembrava do tempo de aluna.

Apressou-se atravessar o salão com Snape a frente, enquanto os alunos a miravam das mesas; ela sabia perfeitamente que os alunos a miravam pela sua roupa muggle: bata estilo anos 70, calças jeans, chinelos, sobretudo cinza. Sentiu-se a corar quando olhou para mesa dos professores e sorriu.

Snape permitira que ela lhe passase a frente para se sentar ao lado de R. J. Lupin e ela murmurou um "obrigada" com um grande sorriso e acenou vivamente para Dumbledore que lhe piscou o olho. O jantar já estava no fim e sentiu pena porque sentia muitas saudades dos banquetes de Hogwarts.

_É bom estar de volta_, pensou ela e virou-se para Lupin e o cumprimentou com um abraço.

- Helen! Como estás? - perguntou ele vivamente – Há quanto não te via!!

- Eu estou optima - respondeu ela - O Severus disse-me que este ano vais ser professor... Que maravilha, Remus! - disse ela e ele assentiu - Estou tão feliz de estar aqui e de te ver, Remus – e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

- Não queres comer qualquer coisa? - perguntou a voz fria de Snape e Helen deu um pulo.

- Ah, claro.. Vamos provar este bolo - disse ela partindo uma fatia de bolo de morango. Lupin sorriu amavelmente.

Helen e Lupin estabeleceram uma conversa animada com as risadas encrementadas e juvenis dela a caompanhar.

Quando Helen terminou a sua segunda taça de cerveja amanteigada, Dumbledore levantou-se:

- Antes de irmos todos deitar, quero apresentar a Senhorita Mcfield. Muitos de vocês devem conhece-la de seus inteligentes livros sobre as suas investigações no ramo da Herbologia e Poções - Dumbledore sorriu - Este ano, a senhorita Mcfield estará utilizando as intalações da escola para pesquisas. E por isso, espero que nenhum dos alunos a incomode - Dumbledore fez uma pausa e virou-se para Helen - Seja Bem-vinda a Hogwarts, Helen - Os alunos aplaudiram entusiasticamente e Helen agradeceu a Dumbledore - Bem, é hora de nos retirarmos, Vamos, todos.

Os alunos começaram a sair e um grande murmuro se instalou. Helen mergulhou os grandes olhos castanhos no salão, olhou para o céu encantado e sorriu.

- Tenho de falar com a professora Sprout - disse ela para Snape que lhe acompanhava os movimentos - Não sei onde vou dormir..

- Na torre sul, na ala de hóspedes - respondeu ele rapidamente levantando-se

- Oh, está bem - concordou ela levantando-se também, Snape abriu a boca para falar, mas Remus foi mais rápido

- Boa noite, Helen. Severus - disse ele se aproximando - Vemo-nos amanhã - e deu um beijo na bochecha de helen que corou levemente.

Após uma noite de sono, Helen levantou-se satisfeita por estar em Hogwarts. Vestiu-se e apressou-se para tomar o seu café. Ainda era muito cedo e ninguém se encontrava no salão, com execepção de Snape que comia na mesa dos slytherin.

- Posso me sentar aqui? - perguntou ela sentindo-se a tremer

- Esta mesa é da minha equipa, creio que a sua seja outra - disse num murmurio. Sorrindo, Helen se sentou.

- Bom dia, Severus - disse ela num tom divertido ao mau-humor matinal caracterísitico dele.

- Bom dia, Helen - respondeu ele devagar. Fez-se silêncio enquanto Helen se servia. Snape forçava-se para não olhar para ela enquanto falava.

- Separei os livros que me pediste na carta.. estão na estufa sete - disse ele calmamente.

- Ah obrigada - disse ela baixinho. Deu um gole no suco de abóbora - Não perdeste o habito de levantar cedo...

- Não – disse Snape secamente - Tenho de ir.. devo preparar a primeira aula...

- Claro - disse Helen rindo - _senhor professor_.

Ele olhou no fundo do seus olhos e ela parou de rir

- Posso conhecer o seu local de trabalho? - perguntou ela enquanto ele se levantava

- Como queira - respondeu ele com um pequeno sorriso disfarçado de um gesto de impaciência

- É tão estranho estar outra vez em Hogwarts - começou helen a dizer enquanto caminhavam em direcção as masmorras. Não se sentia mais nervosa.

- Você tinha vontade de voltar? - peguntou Snape

- Acho que sim - respondeu ela baixinho - Oh, isto está diferente - exclamou helen ao entrar na sala de aula de Snape

- Bem, o Slughorn não é mais o professor, Helen - retroquiu ele sentando na sua secretária. Ela jogou os cabelos castanhos para trás enquanto soltava uma gargalhada exagerada. Os olhos de Severus brilharam.

Helen rodou a sala, foi até o amrmário de ingredientes e o examinou. Deu um giro de 360º graus sobre o seu eixo, enquanto Severus a olhava silenciosamente. Ela o olhou discretamente e dirigiu-se até a ultima carteira no final da sala.

- O meu lugar preferido - disse ela saudosa passando a mão sobre a mesa - Pena, que no sexto um ano um slytherin obrigou-me a lhe ceder o lugar durante um periodo inteiro - disse ela olhando para Snape que começou a preparar qualquer coisa no caldeirão - Eu tive de parar na secretária na frente daquele professor barrigudo!

- Bem, não foi fácil - disse Snape relaxando as suas expressões faciais - Mas foi por pouco tempo. Não desistes facilmente... E o slytherin teve que devidir a mesa.

- Sim, acho que ele gostou, não? Pelo menos ele esqueceu-se da gryffindor - disse Helen num folego. Snape mordeu os lábios e voltou para o caldeirão.

Helen levantou-se e diriugiu-se até Snape: - O que estás a preprar? - e jogou os grandes olhos para dentro do caldeirão.

- Um poção para o Lupin - respondeu Snape concentrado-se no liquido do caldeirão.

- Ah! - fez Helen – Pensava que ias prepar uma aula – Sem obter resposta a sua provocação, dirigiu-se ao armário de livros e tirou o Livro de Poções Avançada nível 7, sentou-se na secretária em frente a Snape. Folheou as páginas distraidamente enquanto saltava suspiros cansados. Apesar de não se sentir mais nervosa, um sentimento constrangedor lhe envadia o espirito - Não cansas de ensinar sempre as mesmas coisas?

Snape ergueu o olhar surpreso e Helen continuou: - Eu não aguentaria ser professora. Sempre a repetir a mesma coisa todos os anos...

Snape riu - Eu gosto!

- Nunca pensei que desses para professor - disse Helen seriamente. Na verdade, Helen sempre teve a certeza que Snape odiaria a passar a vida fechado num castelo.

- Foi a minha única opção, Helen - respondeu Snape seriamente

- Foi o melhor para ti - guinchou Helen - Não foi?

- Foi - respondeu Snape desviando o olhar. E estabeleceu-se um silêncio incomodo por minutos. Por fim, Helen levantou-se e diriugui-se para a porta

- Não te incomodo mais, Severus - disse ela recuperando uma voz mais animada - Também tenho de trabalhar...

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e Helen saiu sem dizer mais nada

Sentia-se um pouco tonta. Não acreditava que sentia-se desconcertada ao pé de Snape depois de tantos anos de ausência. Percebeu, ao subir as escadas das masmorras, que não seria nada fácil conviver com ele em Hogwarts depois de tanto tempo. A sua mente lhe gritava: _Estás a fazer tudo errado. _Sacudiu a cabeça na esperança que a voz desaparecesse. Ao chegar no hall de entrada encontrou Lupin saindo do salão principal

- Pronto para a primeira aula? - perguntou Helen disfarçando a sua insegurança, antes que Lupin lhe fizesse quaisquer perguntas

- Sim! - respondeu com um grande sorriso - Estiveste nas masmorras, Helen? - perguntou como já soubesse. Helen assentiu com a cabeça.

- Posso dar-lhe um palavra de amigo, logo mais ao almoço? - perguntou Remus numa voz quase silênciosa

- Vou estar nas estufas o dia inteiro - respondeu ela olhando a volta - Mas, não se preucupe comigo.. eu.. eu estou bem - disse ela num murmurio audivel - Eu sei em que pé ficaram ou estão as coisas.. exatamente como muitos anos atrás - suspirou ela e voltou a sorrir - Mas, é bom estar de novo em Hogwarts e tenho trabalhos a fazer...

- Então almoçamos nas estufas? - insistiu Remus

- Ok - respondeu Helen tranquilamente - Boa sorte.. Vai correr tudo bem! - ele balançou a cabeça divertido e acenou um adeus enquanto ela atravessava as portas de carvalho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

A amanhã passou rápida por Helen que sentia-se como estivesse na escola novamente. A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar as estufas foi verificar os livros que Severus havia lhe emprestado. E começou a fazer notas e comparar relatórios que tinha feito antes de ir para Hogwarts.

Ao meio-dia e vinte, Lupin apareceu nas estufas.

- Bem, acho que me safei na primeira aula – disse ele totalmente relaxado. Helen invejou-o. Percebendo a cara da amiga, Lupin se aproximou e disse:

- Você não deveria ter ido as masmorras se ainda sofres...

- Não, não sofro – cortou ela corando levimente – Não sinto nada por ele...Ele quis vir para Hogwarts...

- Ele quis te proteger – constatou Lupin

- Ele veio proteger _ela_. – disse Helen com uma voz magoada

- Dumbledore salvou-lhe a vida – retroquiu Lupin

- Pronto. Chega – disse Helen sem paciencia – Estou a ser tonta!

- Você nunca conseguiu seguir em frente, conseguiu? – perguntou Lupin com coragem

Helen não respondeu. Sentia raiva de Lupin, sentia raiva de Hogwarts naquele momento. Remus se aproximou ainda mais de Helen pegando-lhe a pasta.

- Vamos... Vamos até o Hagrid - disse ele anteciosamente enquanto ela o fitava seriamente – Vamos almoçar com ele. Sim?

Sem dizer uma palavra ou sem fazer nenhum gesto, ela pôs o casaco e o acompanhou para fora da estufa.

O dia era solarento e muitos alunos desfrutavam o intervalo de almoço nos campos do Castelo. Helen respirou fundo recuperando o seu humor original.

Ao chegar a cabana do Hagrid, já lá se encontravam três jovens. Uma rapariga entre dois rapazes corou fortemente ao ver Helen. Hagrid piarrigou:

- Helen, este é Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger e aquele é o Harry Potter!

Helen sorriu a eles, enquanto Fang lhe lambia as mãoss. Tentou olhar de relance para Lupin, mas não cosneguiu. Helen teve a sensação de ter James a sua frente novamente.

- Os olhos da Lily – disse ela amavelmente para Harry

- A Helen andou conosco na escola – explicou Lupin sorrindo comprensivelmente para expressão de Harry – Viemos almoçar contigo, Hagrid!

- Oh, sim! Está tudo apostos... – começou Hagrid a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Hermione que não parava de apertar uma mão contra a outra

- Desculpe-me, Miss Mcfield.. Mas, sou uma grande fã dos seus livros – disse hermione atropelando as palavras – Será que um dia poderia autografar-me os seus livros?

A primeira reacção de Helen foi de soltar uma grande risada divertida. Hermione fez um semblante envergonhado e Helen apressou-se a dizer:

- Claro que sim. É só trazer-me os livros.

- Ah! Sim, Sim! – soltou Hermione entusiasmada – Adorei Ciências Curativas em que a senhorita explica a base da ciência de poções aplicada na cura de doenças... – Hermione fo interrompida pelo guincho de descontentamento de Ron e Helen sorriu.

- Vamos, temos dois blocos de poções – disse ele revirando os olhos.

- Como quisessimos muito ir – retroquiu Harry – Bem, até logo Hagrid, Remus

- Adeus – disse Hagrid vivamente. E os três sairam. Hermione discutia com Ron.

- Bons garotos – ginchou Hagrid voltando-se para Lupin e Helen – Vamos almoçar e contamos uns aos outros do primeiro dia de aulas em Hogwarts e da volta da Helen como uma grande investigadora de St Mungo!!

Helen deu a sua risada charmosa e deu um tapinha no braço de Hagrid. Hagrid era realmente uma boa pessoa. E fora um dos seus amigos no tempo de escola. Era o seu confessor!

O resto do dia passara-se bem! Helen sentia-se com mais enregia do que nunca, depois de ouvir as piadas de Hagrid e de levar o Fang a passear. Lupin voltou para o Castelo para dar as restantes aulas dos dias, enquanto ela concentrava-se nos seus pergaminhos e livros na Estufa 7 da professora Sprout

O céu tinha uma tonalidade roxa quando deu com Snape a bater na porta da estufa.

Helen respirou fundo e com o seu sorriso habitual, abriu a porta a Snape.

- Então... Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele olhando a volta. Helen pôs as mãos na cintura num gesto de confiança e riu:

- Claro que está, Severus.. porque não haveria?

Sanpe calmamente disse – O jantar já acabou...

- Ah, não faz mal.. Depois vou à cozinha – disse Helen arrumando a secretária

- Que trabalho estás a fazer para St Mungo, especificamente? – perguntou Snape na sua voz calculista

- Estamos a pesquisar as raizes das Grolineas... Vamos tentar criar uma poção que amenize os efeitos de Furunclos-pós-maldição! – disse muito animada – O problema é, trabalhar as raizes que são venenosas e que produzem furunculos-pós-maldição. É um bocado complexo. Mas, se trabalharmos am algo que produz aquilo que queremos eliminar... Então, é melhor começarmos com estas...

- Sim, é um raciocínio logico – cochichou Snape

- Mas, só daqui há um mês que vou a floresta colher uma ou duas Grolineas.. Sabes as Grolineas são só encontradas em Hogwarts ou então na Islândia. Um outro investigador de St Mungo deve vir a Hogwarts nessa altura. Enquanto isso, me divirto com as pesquisas... – disse sem ligar ao cochico de sabichão de Snape

- Se precisar de alguma – Snape respirou fundo – ajuda..

Helen disse num tom indiferente: "Obrigada, Severus" enquanto dirigia-se para fora da Estufa. O céu estava a tornar-se mais escuro, agora.

- Só espero que não ..- começou Snape a dizer numa voz engasgada enquanto Helen fechava a estufa com um feitiço. Esperou que ela vira-se para ele para começarem a caminhar para o castelo para continuar – Bem, que não seja um constragimento.

Helen parou.

- Que constrangimento? – perguntou ela

- Minha presença – disse Snape embaraçado. Helen olhou em direcção ao castelo e voltou a olhar para Snape.

- Não tenho qualquer constragimento, você tem? – respondeu Helen num tom normal de conversa.

- Não...

- Escuta – cortou Helen. Eu não tenho raiva ou ressentimento. Só quero me dar bem contigo ou com qualquer outra pessoa. E fazer o meu trabalho, é por isso que aqui estou.

- Muito bem – murmurou Snape num tom de aprovação, enquanto Helen voltava a caminhar.

- Esquecemos isso, está bem? – disse ela tentando ser amável. No fundo se sentia pessima por Snape lhe perguntar se sentia constrangida. Dava tudo para regressar umas horas atrás e agir de outra maneira – Desculpa lá aquilo nas masmorras.. Só estava a lembrar do meu tempo em Hogwarts e da minha mesa preferida na sala em poções...

Snape riu com gosto e Helen olhou-o adimirada, há muito tempo que não ouvia a sua risada.

- Não era nenhuma provocação – disse ela a abaixar o sombrolho. Snape parou de rir forçando os labios e disse:

- Só queria saber se ainda tinhas muita raiva de mim – disse num tom sério fazendo-a parar. Helen olhou para a porta de carvalho que agora estava perto e deu um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes. Disse:

- Não, Sev! Snape arregalhou os olhos ouvir "Sev" e olhou também para as portas de carvalho e Helen falou – Ficaste com o medo da resposta, Snape? - prguntou meio a rir. Ele não respondeu. Agora ambos olhavam um para o outro.

- Essa dúvida é que te deixa constrangido... E eu que pensava que estavas a divertir com a minha melancolia.

- Não é nada disso – disse Snape com uma voz forte – Não estou nem constrangido nem divertido. Só quero que estejas bem!

- E estou... e você? – perguntou Helen voltando a caminhar e a subir as escadas que dava acesso as portas de carvalho

- Também – respondeu Snape e entraram no Hall

- Bem, vou a cozinha – disse ela – Estou cheissima de fome! – disse fechando os punhos como fizesse figas. Ela era realmente exagerada e gostava disso

- Eu tenho de ir falar com o Director – disse Snape – Boa noite.

- Boa noite - disse Helen quando ele estava quase a desaparecer na porta que dava acesso a escadaria principal. Ele acenou com a cabeça.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

Os dias foram passando lentamente na estufa número 7. Poucos alunos a foram incomodar naquela primeira semana de re-adptação a Hogwarts. Na sexta a tarde, Helen recebeu a visita de Hermione Granger que vinha acompanhada por Ron Weasley e Harry Potter

- Desculpe, podemos entrar? – perguntou a menina muito educadamente. Vinha com dois livros na mão. Helen deduziu logo que fossem seus. Dumbledore disse-lhe que Granger era a melhor aluna do seu ano e comentou que Harry era tão bom seeker como o pai. Helen ajeitou os cabelos longos para trás enquanto dizia para os garotos entrarem.

- Se a senhorita não se importasse – começou hermione a dizer muito corada – Se pudesse os autografar

- Com muito gosto – respondeu Helen com uma expressão de _grande amiga_ que deixou os três muito a vontade – Tão nova e tão interessado por esses assuntos... – disse Helen num tom de curiosidade

- Oh, sim! – saltou hermione enquanto Helen assinava o segundo livro

- És boa aluna a Poções? – quis saber Helen

- Ela conseguiu a fazer a poção Polissuco no segundo ano – disse Ron sem pensar. Harry lhe jogou um ar apavorado

Helen riu: - Quebrando regras? Hermione corou fortimente e jogou um olhar quase mortifero para Ron – Não faz mal – disse Helen – Eu não digo a ninguem. Prometo. Então, vocês os dois jogam quiddicth?

- Sim – respondeu Harry

- Eu jogava Quidditch no tempo de escola... Era seeker!

- Eu também sou –disse Harry animado.

- Oh! Joguei muitas vezes contra o teu pai, Harry! – disse Helen – Era os jogos mais divertidos para mim, contra os gryffindor. Ele era muito bom. Eu era dos Hufflepuff!

Harry não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ouvir Helen falar bem do seu pai. Ron parecia que tinha tomado cervejas amantegadas a mais e parecia lerdo aobservar Helen a rir

- Ele era um jogador expecional!

- _Helen_ – uma voz fria falou da porta da estufa. Era Snape. Helen assustou-se a ver a cara dele tão palida e dura. Os olhos estavam com um brilho de odio enquanto olhava para os garotos. Helen deduziu logo que ouvira ela dizer que James era um jogador expecional.

Auando os garotos viraram-se para a porta para encarar Snape, Helen balançou a cabeça para ele demonstrando impaciência,. Ele continuou na sua voz fria:

- Estes alunos estão a incomodar?

- Estes alunos não estão a incomodar-me, Severus. De jeito nenhum - respondeu Helen cruzando os braços zangada.

- Um responsável de St Mungo chegou ao Castelo e quer falar consigo – disse Snape cruzando os braços lentamente. Só Helen percebeu que era um gesto de imitação.

- Como? Eles não enviaram nenhuma coruja a dizer nada..- disse Helen quase para si própria enquanto saltava do banco – Bem, meninos. Vou ter de sair e tenho de fechar a estufa!

- Aproveitem o fim-de-semana – disse enquanto os garotos ficavam nos jardins e ela dirigia-se com Snape até o castelo em passos largos. Eles lhe acenaram vivamente.

Duas horas mais tarde, Helen estava sentada com Lupin no _Três Vassouras_.

- Como pode, Remus? – quase gritou Helen – Cortarem o subsidio só porque se deram conta que estou hospedada em Hogwarts a convite do professor.. como eles não soubessem! Cá para mim, estão é aproveitar-se..

- Calma, Helen – aconcelhou Lupin – Não é nada grave!

Helen respirou fundo, ainda agitada. Olhou em volta do bar, confusa.

- Afinal, porque me trouxeste aqui – perguntou ela desanimada

Remus deu um sorriso maroto e disse:

- Um amigo meu queria te ver.. Já deve estar a chegar

- Um amigo teu? – Helen arregalou os olhos falando num tom de voz alto com que fez que vários rostos aborrecidos virassem para ela, mas continuou – Eu conheço?

Remus piscou-lhe olho. Nesse preciso momento, dentro do bar instalou-se um cochicho colectivo. Um homem com roupas trouxas, cabelos pretos e com ar rebelde entrou no bar

- Remus! – disse ele se aproximando

- Black! – Helen deu um gritinho. Há tanto tempo que não via Black e esse encontro repentino fez-lhe tomar um susto. Dera-se muito bem com Black durante anos, mas depois a antipatia um pelo outro cresceu até terminarem a escola. Mas, no fundo, ela sentiu falta da sua amizade e lamentou muito a prisão dele.

- Mcfield – disse Black se sentando – Remus disse-me que estavas por cá, não podia deixar de ver _a rainha da confusão_!

- O quê? – ginchou Helen zangada. Não, não ia deixar o Black tirar-lhe o bom-senso. Afinal, já o tempo de escola ia longe... – Boa noite, _Sirius_ – disse transformando a voz num tom mais adulto e educado que conseguiu.

Black sorriu com desdem

- Oh, não sabia eu que ia encontrar ainda um convecido. Oh, sim! Conseguiste escapar dos dementors. Bem, isso é realmente um feito... vindo da _verdadeira rainha da confusão_! – Helen resolveu fazer troça face ao seu sorriso desdenhoso. Black riu jogando a cabeça para trás, estava divertidissimo a olhar a cara corada e zangada de Helen.. Remus também se riu.

- Vá lá, não valem a pena serem assim... Sirius, não comeces com _essas infantilidades_ – disse Lupin com um sorriso maroto

- Que prazer em ver-te, querido colega Black – disse Helen encenando um sorriso – Melhor assim?

- O gosto é todo meu, Miss Mcfield! Ainda bem que ainda não me desconsideraste um _colega_ – disse Black fingindo ser sério.

Remus piarregou:

- Helen, o Sirius vai vim trabalhar em Hogwarts.

Helen quase soltou um um grito de horror e começou a balançar a cabeça num gesto de negação. Não podia, aturar Snape e Sirius ao mesmo tempo?... Desejava voltar para Londres naquele preciso momento.

Abrindo um sorrisinho, Sirius continuou:

- Como sabes (ou não) – fez uma pausa – Eu sou o padrinho do Harry...

- Ah, pois é... És o padrinho dos filhos dos Potters – disse Helen no seu tom irónico. – Eu não sabia!

Balck a ignorou:

- Pedi uma transferência para Hogsmeade por causa de assuntos familiares e colocaram-me num trabalho em Hogwarts.

- A fazer o quê? – bufou Helen com desprezo. Black riu mais uma vez

- Adivinha lá quem vai surpevisionar as tuas plantinhas? – dise Black fazendo biquinho

- Não. Um _Aurour_? Mas, eu pensava que vinha um outro investigador.. Tu nunca gostaste de poções! – disse Helen sentindo-se abobalhada

- Essa não é única razão, é? – perguntou black baixinho – Dumbledore pediu que fizesse a sua segurança, Mcfield!

- A minha segurança – indagou Helen – Eu sei me virar

- Voldmort voltou – disse Black ainda baixo – E nunca foste popular entre os devoradores da morte, pois não?

Helen mordeu os labios e olhou para Remus que disse

- Tens que aceitar.. As coisas estão feias e já que decidiste sair da Suécia para regressar...

De repente, Helen percebeu que ia começar a derramar lagrimas, mas conteve-se

- Não.. Não tenho medo – murmurou

- Isto não é um clube de duelos – disse Sirius

- Eu sei que isto não é clube de duelo – gritou Helen – Nunca houve clube de duelo, nenhum!

- É, e tu sempre tiveste razão – murmurou Lupin olhando de canto de olho para Sirius

- Eu tenho consciência das coisas – disse ela em tom de desafio

- Desculpa, Helen – disse Sirius sem se importar com a cara de espanto que Helen fez em ouvi-lo usar o primeiro nome dela – Eu sei muito bem que sempre foste muito corajosa, sensata... Uma grande pessoa. Acredita, para mim és mesmo!

Helen soluçava baixinho e Sirius agarrou-lhe a mão

- Mas preucupamo-nos contigo... Tu sabes o perigo que corres!

- Por isso que vim para Hogwarts, não é? – disse Helen limpando as lagrimas. Remus suspirou e deu u mtapinha no seu ombro.

- Vemo-nos em três semanas... Ainda tenho coisas para fazer em Londres – disse Sirius amavelmente – Só não nos deixe sem a tua risada sem igual, sua maluquinha!

Helen sorriu timidamente entre lagrimas. Sirius estava a ser simpático e parecia sincesro ao sê-lo, dessa vez.

Ainda não sabia como se sentia. Sempre gostava de ter o poder da situação, o controlo sobre tudo, mas agora a ficha caia: afinal, nada mudou desde do dia que se formou em Hogwarts.

**Uma nota: Eu queria agradecer os reviews. Tive de apagar o primeiro por causa que tava ajeitando a fic. Mas, fica aqui o agradecimento!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

Helen descia as escadas da torre sul. Fazia três semanas que estava em Hogwarts. Nunca mais tivera nenhuma conversa com Severus. Apenas se cumprimentavam. Helen tinha sensação que ele fazia de tudo para não a encontrar.

Mas, Remus era o seu amigo de toda hora, de conversas engraçadas e idiotas, etc.

Era um sabádo de sol e Helen decidiu caminhar até o campo de quidicth

Vasculhou um armário de vassouras, no anexo do estadio e tirou lá de dentro a que parecia estar em melhor estado.

Mergulhou fuundo no ceu de Hogwarts ganhando velocidade. O vento a bater no rosto era a melhor sensação do mundo. Percorreu as argolas suspensas rodopiando levimente. Um minuto depois, algo lhe puxou para baixo com toda lei da gravidade junto. Conseguiu controlar a vassoura até aterrar de cara no chão. Deu uma volta e ficou a observar o céu. Saltou um riso baixinho para si mesma e deu um abraço a ela própria. Cantarolava uma música que costumava cantar, antes de ir para Hogwarts

_Elfos amigos que arrumanm as casas_

_Castelo de dinheiro dos duendes pertecem_

_Eu irei para Hoggy Warty dia um de setembro_

_E não sei o que dirá o chapeu, mas eu_

_Sei ele não se decidirá quanto ao meu lugar!_

Alí, percebeu que se sentia sozinha... Sempre a sentir como se devesse fugir. Lá se iam os anos que arrumava confusão em Hogwarts e falava aquilo lhe vinha a cabeça sem pensar e todo o desgosto de sair daquele país voltou quando Sirius lhe disse que ia lhe fazer segurança. Aquela velha história que era mais seguro para ela. Bufou ao pensar nisso.

Sem, perceber muito bem a principio, o rosto de Lupin surgiu-lhe de cabeça para baixo

- Não queres ir a Hogsmeade? É o primeiro fim-de-semana dos alunos – disse ele ajudando a levantar-se

- Por quê não, moony? – respondeu ela apanhando a vassoura – Que lixo!

Entraram no 3 vassouras amontodo de estudanetes. Sentaram-se numa mesa afastada

- Desta vez, um amigo teu quer te ver – disse Lupin divertido. Helen revirou os olhos

- O Severus disse que aparecia – disse Lupin – Percebi que vocês não andam a falar...

-- Melhor assim – respondeu Helen – para evitarmos _constragimentos_!

- Então, severus o que tomas? – perguntou Lupin quando Snape sentou-se na mesa cinco minutos depois

- Hum.. um uisque de fogo - murmurou snape passando o _menu_ a Helen

- Obrigada... hum, uma cerveja amanteigada mesmo. Não suporto mais estas coisas, Severus - disse Helen a olhar para o menu

- Eu te acompanho - disse Remus a levantar-se da mesa para buscar as bebidas. Helen e Severus ficaram uns instantes em silêncio. Helen começou por falar:

- Fico feliz por teres vindo, Severus - começou helen a dizar - Dar aulas em hogwarts deve ser bastante cansativo!

Severus olhou directamente para Helen e sorriu - Ficas feliz... Feliz?

- Eu...Fico sim! Estás sempre enfiado nas masmorras a trabalhar! Ou andas a tentar evitar conviver comigo? Sinceramente, pensavas que eras mais maduro!

- Não ando a evitar nada.. É assim que são as coisas...

- Eu pensava que querias dar-se bem comigo – indagou Helen

- Isso não quer dizer que sejamos _amiguinhos_ – contrapôs Snape numa voz seca

Helen virou a cabeça para a janela tristimente. Lupin voltou com as bebidas

- Aqui está Severus.. Helen! Saúde - saudou Lupin animado e deu um gole na sua cerveja

- Este lugar está sempre cheio. É imprissionante! - coementou Helen – A madame Rosmeta continua na mesma - disse olhando com ar divertido para dona do bar

Lupin riu para Helen. Snape bufou. Já tinha tomado o seu uisque num gole só. Helen mirou com os olhos serrados

- Bem, acho que tenho de voltar ao castelo – disse ele dando o dinheiro do uisque de fogo para Lupin.

- Já? Chegamos agora! Não acredito que só gostas de preparar aulas, Severus- disse lupin - Vamos esticar as pernas.

- Eu acho que ele não sabe o que isso é, Remus - disse helen zangada

- Eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia! - falou severus amargurado olhando para helen que lhe devolveu um olhar vazio - Não ha qualquer sentido disto... Não se pode ser sensato e paciente sem que isso tenha uma outra interpretação, Helen?

- Tens razão, Severus. Eu ainda não deixei de ser uma idiota, não é? - helen disse com frieza – Por acreditar em ti como realmente és

- Se soubesses quem eu sou, já não acreditavas em mim

- Eu só quero me dar bem contigo. Até parece que eu estou lhe pedindo alguma coisa – respondeu Helen com uma expressão de raiva. Snape baixou o olhar sem dizer nada e Helen saiu do bar em passos determinados

- Lupin, eu conheço-a muito bem – começou Severus por dizer antes que Remus falasse qualquer coisa – E não é possível passear com ela como fosse uma acção normal. Só quero saber se ela está bem, por razões obvias.

- Não sei quais razões são essas, Severus – disse Lupin – Mas não podes fazer com que ela não seja quem ela é. E a Helen que eu conheço é amavel com todos, então não tomes isso como pessoal. E nem se ela diz o que vem-lhe a cabeça, ela também é assim: impulsiva

Snape bufou para Lupin:

- Por isso mesmo!

Lupin o interrompeu:

- Mas ela é adulta o suficiente para controlar isso. Mas depois de tudo que ela passou por ti, não achava que não ias conseguir ser, ao menos, amistoso

- Amistoso, estou sendo – respondeu Snape com prontidão – Mas a minha situação actual não me permite ser gentil com Helen Mcfield, Lupin. Permite? Tu sabes disso! E dizes que não sabes _quais_ razões obvias! – rosnou.

E saiu do bar com passos mais determinados do que nunca fazendo esvoaçar a sua longa capa preta por entre os rostos _coloridos_ dos alunos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

Na segunda-feira, Helen estava cedo na biblioteca a fazer mais pesquisas. Sirius revia os relatórios que ela fizera quanto ao transporte e segunraça das Grolineas

- Bem, acho que vou enviar uma coruja ao departamento de plantas mágicas para apressar a confirmação do dia da recolha – disse guardando os relatórios de Helen na pasta – Quer dizer, já está confirmado para amanhã, mas...

- Por favor.. essa gente do ministério são uns lerdos! – bufou Helen de maneira juvenil – Isto já foi aprovado a três meses! Não consigo entender o raciocinio deles... Se já foi aprovado, para que mais confirmações?

- Aquilo anda de cabeça para baixo – retroquiu Sirius com um suspiro cansado.

- Mas não podemos parar – disse Helen – Esta pesquisa é importante! O Remus?

- Deve estar a preparar alguma aula – respondeu ele.

- Então, então.. o que temos aqui, meninos? – Essa voz não era desconhecida de Helen. Helen fez um esforço e no momento em que se apercebeu quem era encontrou os olhos de Sirius a sorrir.

- Professor! Que prazer em ve-lo – disse Sirius gentilmente

- Ahm... Mr. Black – começou Sloughorn por dizer – Quem é livre sempre aparece, hein! Grande fuga dos dementors.. e Mss Mcfield, soube por fontes muito próximas a St Mungo que a menina está a cargo de uma pesquisa muito importante.

- Sim – disse Helen retraindo os lábios - O que senhor está fazendo aqui?

- Dumbledore pediu-me para voltar dar aulas.

- Poções? – perguntou Helen sem entender

- Sim , o Severus vai ocupar o cargo do Remus – respondeu ele dando um sorriso de felicidade ensaiada.

- O Remus vai embora? – questionou-se Helen para Sirius que afirmou sim com a cabeça e cochichou baixinho enquanto Slourghorn dava uma vista de olhos para encontrar _favoritos_ – Coisas da ordem... Bem, não sabia que Dumbledore iria dar _dcat_ para o Snape.

O olhar de Helen iluminou-se de repente e declarou solenimente:

- Não deve ter nenhum problema, Sirius.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Sirius se levantou do seu lugar muito irritado irritado

- Falamos mais tarde – disse ele secamente e Helen fez uma careta nas suas costas quando ele se virou.

Segundos mais tarde, o professor Sloughorn voltou-se para Helen com um ar alegre

- Miss Mcfield, aqui tem os meus convites para a minha festa de boas-vindas!

- Ah – fez helen erguendo uma das sombrancelhas

- Apareça. Será encantador te-la como convidada. Outros antigos alunos também vêm – e desapareceu antes que Helen pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Helen ponderou muito antes de ir, mas Lupin disse-lhe que também ia e insistiu. Pelo menos, poderiam beber algum _mead_ de graça e fingir que estavam a se divertir.

Quando chegaram ao novo gabinete de Sloughorn já este se encontrava cheio.

- Miss Mcfield, Professor Lupin.. Como estão? –comprimentou o velho professor abrindo os braços.

Sirius já se encontrava na roda de grupo de conversa do professor com uma cara de poucos amigos, Harry o acompanhava com uma menina de cabelos louros. Enquanto Helen e Lupin estabeleciam lugares na roda, Sloughorn puxou Snape para junto deles, de forma repentina.. Snape olhou de realance para Helen que cochichava para si própria

- Muito bem, senhor treinador – dizia ele para um velho treinador de berlindes cuspidores – Estes aqui foram todos os meus alunos. Gente muito inteligente! Lembra-se da menina Mckinnon Mcfield?

- Oh sim! – respondeu o famoso treinador olhando com curiosidade para Helen. Esta sentiu-se corar profundamente – Uma McKinnon! Uma grande familia de brilhantes feiticeiros! Oh sim!

- Sim – disse Helen apertando uma mão contra a outra, enquanto todos olhavam para ela

- E claro, o nosso Harry Potter. – continuou Slourgonh piarrigando

Helen deu uma gargalhadinha nervosa.

- Ele vai ser um grande Auror... O meu melhor aluno do sexto ano – continuou Slourgn a dizer num tom orgulhoso.

- Aurour? – perguntou Helen interessada fazendo as pupilas dilatarem

-Ssim, é o quero ser –respondeu Harry confiante sob olhar desdenhoso de Snape. Sirius e Lupin sorriram.

- Eu não acho que devas ser Auror, Harry – disse a menina de cabelos louros - Os aurors fazem parte de uma conspiração para derrubar o ministério da magia. A conspiração de dentes cariados. Eles usam uma mistura de magia negra e gengitive!

Helen não se aguentou e riu-se até ficar com lagrimas a escorrer nas bochehas rosadas.

- Magia negra e gengitive? – disse ela controlando o riso – Quem é que te disse isso, querida?

- O meu pai fez uma reportagem sobre isso – respondeu a menina alegremente sem parecer importar co ma risota de Helen.

- Sério? – Helen esbugalhou os olhos enquanto toda gente olhava para ela – Bem, se calhar é mesmo verdade... Eu conheço um feitiço de magia negra que cria caris nos dentes de quem atacamos. Bem, não é preciso magia negra para isso, há feitiços bem fáceis e... Há algum anti-feitiço, sirius? – perguntou Helen a Sirius se controlava para não rir e Helen continou – Preciso de um mead – e se retirou da roda. Snape se livrou de Sloughorn e veio atrás dela.

- Mcfield- chamou ele, e ela fingiu que não ouviu. Ele a segurou pelo braço e ela parou. Virou-se para o encarar – Temos de combinar a ida a Floresta Proibida.

- Ah isso – disse helen com desanimo e sse servindo – Porque?

- Dumbledore pediu-me – disse ele enquanto observava Helen a servir-se de mead

- Já vou com um _aurou_r.. Não é suficiente? – perguntou Helen fingindo estar aerea. Tomou um gole do seu mead enquanto observava Snape de cima abaixo:

- Porque me chamas de Mcfield, Snape? – perguntou ela ironicamente. Snape sufocou uma palavra menos imprópria – Assim não, _sevvie_... Não dê maus exemplos aos seus alunos, senão eu jogo-te um feitiço de carie nos dentes. Magia _negra_ pura, sabes? – efatizou a palavra _negra_, dizendo-a demoradamente.

- Então? – soltou Snape controlando-se. Helen riu baixinho

- Então, queres saber onde e quando? – retroquiu Helen – Que tal na floresta proibida? - ela riu num tom mais alto. Snape olhou para ela com um olhar bobo. Ela terminou o seu mead num único gole e suspirou – Amanhã ao final da tarde.

Snape bufou impaciente

- Eu sei que é amanhã, Mcfield. Quero saber os detalhes.

- _Ele_ já sabe... hum! Eu pensava que sabias os detalhes da floresta, mas quanto a tarefa em si... quando chegarmos lá, vemos.. Nessas coisas não se deve planear senão não acontece – respondeu ela pegando num uisque de fogo, com um sorrisinho maroto – Mas, sabes, imprevistos não te acontece, _Severus_. – tomou um gole do uisque lentamente, enquato Snape tentava disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Pensava que não tomavas mais esse tipo de bebida – comentou Snape controlando-se e Helen riu lhe dando o copo de uisque ainda cheio

- Parabens, Professor de defesa contra as artes da trevas... Pena, que temos cá o Sloughron a chatear com as suas festinhas... Este novo estututo não lhe trás direitos a acompanhante _vip_? – e fastou-se dele com ar de gozo.

No final da tarde do dia seguinte, Helen esperava no atrio do castelo sozinha. Podia ouvir de longe o barulho de vozes e talheres. Era a hora do jantar. Ainda ria-se da provocação que fez a Snape e de como ele se esforçou para parecer que não tinha percebido. Se pensamento foi interrompido pelos passos de Lupin e Black que se aproximavam dela.

- Tudo bem, Mcfield – perguntou Sirius com um sorriso

- Eu pensava que estavs irritado comigo – respondeu ela devolvendo-lhe o sorriso

- Não, só não percebo como consegues ficar feliz pelo Snape e a sua nova cadeira

- Eu nunca fiz nenhum comentário sobre esse assunto – respondeu Helen fechando o sorriso

- Mas não precisa – respondeu Sirius dando um suspiro. Helen deu nos ombros

- Qual é, Balck? Ciumes não, ok? – disse ela dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- E onde está o Snape? – quis saber Lupin

- Aqui, Lupin – a voz fria de Snape fez ouvir-se e Helen deu um pulo

- Então, vamos – disse Black sem expressão

- Eu não percebo... eu poderia ir sozinha... quer dizer, sou obrigada a ir acompanhada, mas não é preciso um aparato. Quer dizer, são apenas plantas!!!

- A floresta proibida não é um jardim – retroquiu Black divertido. Snape caminhava atrás deles com ar mau-humorado.

Helen olhou para trás e lhe fez uma careta e ele devolveu-lhe um retrato inexpressivo. Ela riu-se entre-os-dentes.

Não se sabe como, cinco segundos depois, uma brisa fria envadiu-lhes os ouvidos. Uma nuvem negra pairava sobre as suas cabeças. O ceu tinha se tornado mais negro do que habitual. Um calafrio pecorreu a espinha de Helen.

- Acho que devemos voltar- Alertou Snape, enfiando a mão no manto. Pararam de andar e viraram-se para o castelo. Um vento ainda mais frio vestiu-se na pele deles. Uma tristeza vivia naquele momento entre eles.

De repente, um ser voador aproximou-se, saido do meio da escuridão do momento.

- Um dementor – radou Lupin – Helen para trás.

Mas, Helen foi mais rápida:

- _Expecto Patronum_ – bradou ela, mas ciu para trás sem resistir.. Snape foi ao ssocorro dela enquanto o seu patrono dissolvia num redamoinho.

Black agiu rapidamente, acabando por matar o dementor... Helen parecia confusa enquanto debatia-se no chão. Snape sentou-a no chão segurando-lhe pela centura. Lupin correu para castelo para chamar ajuda. Sirius voltou-se para Snape ofgante

- Ela está bem?

- Não, Black... – respondeu ele enquanto Helen beliscava as suas mãos – Ela... – e Helen desmaiou

_Helen corria nos jardins de Hogwarts. Soltava grandes gargalhas enquando olhava para trás_

_Parou em frente a casa do Hagrid_

_- Oh, Helen! O que fizeste dessa vez? – perguntou Marlene preucupada_

_- ah olá – disse helen ofegante – Nada.. Só estava a defender-me daqueles pretendentes a trolls_

_Lily cruzou os braços:_

_- O que eles te fizeram?_

_- Há! Eles acham que podem fazer aqueles truquisinhos baratos da magia negra em todos que lhe aparecem a frente!_

_- Eu não acredito nisso! – resmungou Marlene – Usaste magia negra?_

_- Nessas alturas, temos que pensar como eles, não é – Helen deu nos ombros enquanto alisava as pontas dos cabelos._

_Lily e Helen entre olharam assustadas_

_- Marlene, Marlene – ouviram uma voz a chamar. Era James com um sorriso maroto_

_- Já aceitaste o convite do Sirius? Ele está a ficar impaciente... O Snape é que está a levar com toda ansiedade dele – Riu-se a socapa. Lily olhou enfurecida para ele, enquanto puxava Helen para longe dalí._

_Marlene arregalou os olhos para James na tentativa de o fazer calar_

_- Marlene – sussurou Helen – Tu... MARLENE!!!_

_James ria sem parar_

_- Cala-te, Potter – rosnou Helen – MARLENE NÃO! _

Helen acordou assutada. Não sabia onde estava até conseguir visualizar o rosto na sua frente

- Tiveste um sonho? – perguntou Sirius com água nos olhos

- Acho que uma lembrança – respondeu ela percebendo que tinha lagrimas a escorrer. Sua voz era fraca, quase rouca.

- Agora está tudo bem – disse ele agarrando-lhe a mão fortemente

- Desculpa – sussurou ela

- shiii! – Fez ele – Não sejas parva...

Então Helen percebeu estava encostada a Snape que a segurava para não cair. Black parecia que continha as lagrimas.

- Vamos – cochichou Snape e Black assentiu prontamente.

- O que eu aconteceu? –perguntou ela subitamente. Black baixou os olhos. E Helen lembrou-se.

- Oh, não – fez ela enquanto Snape agarrava-lhe um dos braços, mas Helen o largou e deu um abraço a Black, chorando

- Helen – chamou Snape e Black a afastou. Lupin apareceu: vinha com o Professor Dumbledore e Hagrid.

- Helen, vá para ala hospitalar – ordenou Dumbledore – Sirius, Remus, Hagrid comigo. Severus vai com a Helen, por favor.

Snape, sem pensar, pos o braço a volta do ombro de Helen que tremia de fraquesa. Lagrimas, ainda, corriam-lhe pelo rosto. Estavam em silêncio

- Severus, eu sou tão fraca – disse ela choramingando. Snape limitou-se andar – Não me leves para ala hospitalar. Eu quero ir para o meu quarto.

- Não, d director mandou-me acompanha-la até a ala...

- Eu não deveria – cortou Helen – Eu não consigo usar o meu patronum... porque ele se vira contra mim?

Sem perceber Snape a apertou mais contra ele e ela se aconcehgou.

- Deixa-me ir para o meu quarto. Eu juro que estou bem – insistiu Helen – Diz-me qualquer coisa, Severus

- Tens de ficar em silêncio – ordenou Snape numa voz agaradavel – Eu levo-te uma poção a torre sul.

Ela assentiu a cabeça e lentamente começou afastar-se de Snape. Tinham chegado ao Hall de entrada

- Eu a acompanho até...

- Eu estou bem.. posso ir sozinha – disse ela. – Não insista. _Por favor_.

Vinte e quatro horas depois desse incidente. Lupin lhe dizia que o dementor fora lá parar sob uma maldição que ainda não tinham conseguido identificar.

O seu quarto estava uma bagunça: livros empilhados, pastas reviradas...

- O Sirius e o Hagrid trouxeram uma grolenea hoje de manhã –i nformou ele

- oh não – disse Helen desiludida sentando-se na cama.

- Precisas de alguma coisa - perguntou Lupin preucupado

- Não – respondeu ela pensativa - Acho que já criei muita confusão em Hogwarts... É melhor eu ir embora

- Para onde?

- Londres – respondeu ela com um suspiro

- Não, Helen. Tens de ficar aqui – disse Lupin num murmurio partenal

- Não, Remus – disse Helen – Vou falar com o Dumbledore. Eu vou ficar bem – Levantou-se da cama e deu um abraço a Lupin

- Obrigada por tudo – Ela sorriu – E acho que está na hora de te preucupares mais com a Thonks

Lupin não respondeu e limitou-se a observar Helen a deixar o quarto.


End file.
